


The Right Side (Of The Law)

by Pearl_Unplanned



Series: Cap_Ironman Bingo 2015 [21]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Cap_Ironman Bingo, Ex-Criminal Tony Stark, M/M, Officer Steve Rogers, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so there Officer Rogers found himself, tied up by a street gang called Hydra, hand-cuffed to a notorious ex-criminal Tony Stark who insists that he wasn't the one trying to set off a bomb. Right. How did Steve's life come to this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Side (Of The Law)

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo: Hand-cuffed Together  
> WARNING: Some foul language.

 

            "You know, you're the reason why we're stuck like this," Tony complained, and Steve just gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the other man as much as he could while he assessed the damage. The room was barely lit, but they seemed to be the only two people who were currently in the room. The gang members that had brought them there had left, either completely or possibly just outside of the room. Either way, Steve found himself alone with a man he knew all too well.

            Tony Stark. He was known for many things, but the thing he'd gotten caught for was theft, so he hadn't actually been in jail for too long. But here he was again, and Steve just wished that he could've locked Tony up already. The man was a menace, right?

            "It's not my fault. You're the one who set off the explosive, Stark. I was just trying to get you to jail, where you _deserve_ to be. If you wouldn't have resisted arrest, which is against the law, by the way, then I wouldn't have had to handcuff us together," Steve replied sharply. He hadn't expected to get attacked by the notorious Hydra gang, and getting kidnapped by them was the last thing he expected out of the day. A shitty end to a shitty day made sense, though.

            "I _told_ you already, it wasn't me," Tony snapped. When the criminal started struggling again, trying to get the ropes off of his un-cuffed hand, Steve gasped in pain.

            He'd handcuffed them together, yes, but Hydra had tied them up so that he was back to back with Stark, his left hand bound to the other man's right hand, ropes tying their other hands together along with their torsos. They were both also tied to the chairs that they were currently on. While assessing the damage, it hadn't taken long for Steve to figure out that he had either a fractured or broken foot, a few probably broken ribs, and his right arm hurt like hell.

            "What's wrong, Steve?" Stark asked, and Steve was a little surprised by the fair amount of concern in his voice.

            "Officer Rogers," he reminded the criminal before saying, "Broken bones. At least a couple. ...Did they rough you up, too, Stark?"

            "Tony," the brunet said. "And yes, of course they did. They're Hydra, what were you expecting?"

            "I wasn't expecting them to tie you up, too," Steve admitted, and when Stark tried getting out of the ropes again, he couldn't hold back a cry of pain.

            "Why not? I'm not Hydra, Steve. I learned my lesson, and I haven't broken any more laws," Tony grumbled. Steve hated being back to back with the criminal, because it was easier to tell if people were lying when he was able to look them in the eye. "That bomb _wasn't me_."

            "You were right there, fleeing the scene. Who else would be able to make something like that so expertly? You're a master with technology, Stark, I already know that," Steve said. He'd seen some of the things that the criminal had used to break into places, and it was beyond anything anyone else was able to create. If the government would just hire this man, they'd be set. But instead, all that potential was put to waste, as he pursued a life in crime.

            "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Tony?" the man asked. "Tell me where it doesn't hurt. If I can get out of these ropes, I'll untie you, and we can get out of here. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that I didn't set that bomb, and I _refuse_ to go to jail for something I didn't do," Tony said. "How can I prove to you that I had nothing to do with it?"

            "Why would you untie me? Why would you get me out of here?" Steve asked. It didn't make any sense. He'd spent so many years chasing Stark down, trying to pin any of his crimes on him, and when he finally had... the man _didn't_ hold a grudge against him? Was he supposed to believe that? Because it seemed like a lie. There was no way that the man didn't hold some sort of grudge against him.

            "I'm not a bad guy anymore... Captain Rogers," Stark murmured quietly, and Steve couldn't help but feel a pang of pity for him. Had he really just continued to think poorly of an innocent man? Well, Stark wasn't exactly _innocent_ , but... "I'd untie you and help you escape because it's the right thing to do."

            Steve considered his words for a moment. "Okay," he said. "Okay, I'll trust you. I think my right arm may be broken, but my left arm should be fine."

            "Well that's just dandy—it's _handcuffed_ , or didn't you remember that?" Stark asked, tugging at his right hand as if to prove a point.

            "I know that," Steve snapped. He tried pulling his left hand back towards him. "Stop struggling, I don't know if they took the keys or not. If they didn't, I can free you. Just... try to get closer," Steve muttered as he tried to check for the key. The one that was in his back pocket was definitely gone, which was expected, but Hydra probably didn't know about the tiny pocket sewed into the inside of his pants, right below the belt line. "A little closer, please."

            "I'm trying," Stark grumbled, and Steve knew he was. He could feel how Stark was trying to move backward, slightly bending back over his right shoulder as far as he could with the chair in the way.

            Steve couldn't be more thrilled to find the extra key. Maneuvering the key as best he could without looking, Steve waited to hear the familiar _click_.

            "Victory," Tony cheered, pumping his fist into the air. "Gimmie the key, I'll unlock you."

            After managing to get the key to Tony, Steve lifted his arm up and let Tony unlock the other half of the handcuffs from him before the ex-criminal went back to untying the ropes around his left hand and his legs. While he did that, Steve was able to get a good look at his right arm and yes, definitely looked _and_ felt broken. It hurt to move, so Steve started trying to untie the ropes with just his left hand.

            "Okay, Officer Handsome," Tony said, gasping in pain when he stood up, free. Steve could only listen as the man tumbled to the ground.

            "Stark? Tony!" Steve said frantically. "What happened, what's wrong?"

            "Broken ankle, maybe?" Tony said between various curses. "Your arm's broken, right? You'll never get out with one hand, bud." And then Tony Stark was back up, leaning on the chairs and hopping on one foot over to where Steve was. "Wow, we look pathetic. I can't untie you _and_ stand on this broken ankle. Your legs aren't broken, right?"

            "My legs are fine," Steve managed to say before the ex-criminal plopped down onto his lap, straddling him.

            "Stark!" Steve gasped, about to attempt to shove him off.

            "Modesty later, Officer," Tony muttered as he started working on untying the ropes around Steve. He flashed a smirk at the police officer, leaning way too close as he uncoiled the ropes from around Steve. The officer wasn't sure if he'd ever been this close to Stark before, but _wow_ did he have strong arms, and a very nice chest... God, what was Steve thinking? This man used to be a criminal. Used to be. Wasn't anymore.

            "Thanks," Steve muttered when Tony pulled the ropes off of him.

            "Now, Mr. Blue Eyes, I think it's time us two pathetic-looking men got out of here," Tony said, grinning. There was something about the way Tony's eyes twinkled that made Steve smile. "If I stay on your left, I can support my ankle, your foot and not touch your arm,"

            "If you didn't set the bomb off, then who did?" Steve asked quietly, wrapping his left arm around Tony's shoulders. "And why were you running away?"

            "Hydra must have, and I was running because they saw me," Tony replied. They managed their way over to the window. "I'm not a bad guy anymore, Rogers. Really. You can start chasing some other villain down as soon as we get out of here. Let's just get out first."

            "Why'd you run from Hydra?" Steve asked, letting go of Tony so that he could pry the window open.

            "Because I was trying to diffuse their bomb," Tony replied. Steve couldn't deny that he was surprised when he looked back over at Tony, and... he looked so serious. He was telling the truth. "Come on, officer. It's a miracle that Hydra's not watching us right now. I would've thought that they'd be watching the police captain and a notorious hacker and genius like me."

            "Hacker?" Steve asked, though he wasn't sure if he wanted to know anymore. Keeping balanced, Steve helped Tony op through the window before following after him, grunting in pain when he landed on the ground outside the building.

            "I know where we are," Tony assured him, taking Steve's good hand before he started leading the police officer away. "The government's been trying to hire me as their own personal hacker, but... I'm a bit wary of them, for good reasons. So now that you actually believe me about being one of the good guys now," Tony murmured, smirking as he leaned in _very_ close to Steve, "what would you say to meeting up again? Say, coffee and lunch tomorrow?"

            "Uh, sure," Steve managed to say before Tony was right up in his face, lips pressed against his, far faster than Steve had expected the injured man to be. The kiss came as a shock, and while part of Steve wanted to push the ex-criminal away, another part of him wanted to hold the injured man closer, to support him and keep him standing, to offer dinner tonight instead of lunch tomorrow. But Steve's brain couldn't come up with the words, so when Tony backed away, grinning like a madman, Steve wasn't able to stop him. He wasn't able to stop Tony as somehow he disappeared into the shadows, right before a police car came racing down the street, skidding to a stop right in front of Steve.

            "Tomorrow," Steve said quietly to himself, squaring his shoulders. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.


End file.
